Karena Pedofil
by Arya Endank Soekamti
Summary: Kakaino Ff ini sangat gaje jika berkenan silakan baca


Karena Pedofil

Author:Arya Endang Soekamti

Warning:FF,ALUR CEPET DAN GAJE, Kesalahan ketik dan sbg

Disclaimer:Masashi

Kakashi POV

Pria berambut perak, tampan yg bernama Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi merasa iri kepada teman-teman nya, bagaimana tidak dua sahabat akrabnya Asuma ,dan Guy sudah memiliki pacar , hanya Kakashi yg belum mempunyai pacar.

Kakashi sebenarnya mengetahui bahwa banyak para gadis yg naksir padanya, tapi itu percuma saja karena hingga saat ini belum ada yg mengisi hatinya

Kakashi pernah berniat untuk memacari Mey, hanya sekedar untuk menghilangkan Kejombloanya, tetapi menurut Kakashi itu adalah hal yg percuma

Ino Pov

Nasib yg sama pun dirasakan

oleh seorang gadis cantik yg bernama Yamanaka Ino, ia baru berusia 10 tahun. Ino merasa iri, benci , dan sekaligus dendam kepada rivalnya Sakura, hal yg menyebapkan Ino dendam karena Sakura berhasil mendapatkan Sasuke, yg telah Ino perjuangkan selama Ini

Normal POV

Kakashi pulang dari sekolah, ia langsung beranajak ke kamar dan berbaring di kamar, Kakashi memulai mengejapkan mata

"Tok tok"Pintu kamar Kakashi di ketuk oleh ayahnya, Hal itu mengganggu ketenangan Kakashi

"Kakashi"Panggil ayahnya

"Masuklah ayah"

"Ada apa ayah?"Tanya Kakashi

"Ada tetangga baru bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan" Jawab ayah Kakashi

"Hm,Baiklah"

Kakashi menurut ia juga penasaran siapakah tetangga barunya, Kakashi dengan ayahnya keluar rumah dan menuju ke rumah tetangga barunya, Kakashi melihat orang tua yg mirip bapak-bapak "Mungkin itu tetangga baruku, aku jadi menyesal kesini" Batin Kakashi, orang tersebut memperkenalkan diri kepada Kakashi dan Ayahnya

"Hai aku Inochi aki dari Suna"

"Hai aku Sakumo dan ini anaku Kakashi"

"Ino kemarilah"Panggil Inochi

Ino yg sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas pun terpaksa keluar, Kakashi terpana melihat kecantikannya "Cantik sekali" Batin Kakashi

Kakashi Pov

Selama ini Kakashi belum pernah melihat gadis secantik Ino, Ino terlihat cantik,menggemaskan dan mungil di mata Kakashi

"Aku jadi tak menyesal kemari"Batin Kakashi

Ino Pov

Ino melihat kearah Kakashi, seketika ia terpana dengan ketampanan Kakashi yg mengalahkan Ke tampanan Sasuke

"Siapa dia, dia tampan sekali"

Normal Pov

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, Ayah Ino dan Ayah Kakashi pun menyadari apa yg terjadi di antara mereka "perkenalkan dirimu sayang"

"Hai aku Yamanaka Ino"

"Aku Hatake Kakashi"

Kakashi Pov

Di rumah / kamar

Kakashi masuk ke kamar lagi dan berbaring, Kakashi ingin rasaanya bertemu lagi ia masih ingin mengetahui banyak tentang Ino, Kakashi baru pertama kalinya merasa terpana melihat kecantikan gadis, dan Kakashi tiba-tiba merasa ingin memilki Ino

"Apakah ini namanya jatuh cinta"

Normal Pov

Skip Time

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Awalnya Kakashi terlihat canggung tapi karena Ino gadis yg talkactive mereka menjadi mudah akrab. Kenyamanan mereka pun rasa kan bersama, Berkat Kakashi Ino dapat merasakan cinta lagi.

Ino Pov

Ino sudah menyadari bahwa Kakashi memiliki perasaan untuknya akan tetapi , karena usia yg menjadi hambatan, mereka berbeda 5 tahun hal itu lah yg membuat Kakashi sulit mengatakannya, Kakashi tidak mau dianggap sebagai Pedofil. Ino sudah tidak bisa dengan keadaan ini, Ino mengetahui bahwa Kakashi mencintainya, Ino akhirnya nekad dan menghampiri Kakashi

"Kakashi aku Ingin berbicara"

"Ada apa Ino?"

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup dengan keadaan ini"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Kakashi terkejut sangat terkejut

"Aku juga mencintaimu, tetapi jika kita menjalin hubungan pasti , aku akan menjadi seorang pedofil yg berpacaran dengan anak 10 Tahun"

"Bukankah cinta tak mengenal usia, lagi pula aku terlanjur mencintaimu, terimalah aku , aku mohon kau yg telah membuat ku bisa merasakan cinta lagi"

Kakashi Menatap mata Ino dalam dan kmudian dia memeluk Ino

"Mungkin kau benar, aku juga telah terlanjur mencintaimu, semoga saja kita memang jodoh yg di pertemukan secepat ini"

END

Maaf Ff ini Alurnya cepet banget, kalo ada yg minta Re make akan aku usahkan buatkan, itu pun kalo rame yg review

Sudah lama ga publish ff malah begini hasilnya, maaf sekali kalo bikin marah atau kesalahan lainya

Alasan sebenarnya aku, selalu bikin ff gaje terus itu karena, aku cuma bisa bikin ff kalo lagi semangat, kalo hari ini semangat , aku langsung ngarang cerita dan publish. Jadi aku itu harus langsung publish sebelum semangatku hilang

Ngga tau kenapa, belkangan ini jadi Down

Sampai Jumpa di bulan berikutnya


End file.
